Electrically conductive windings are composed from conductor bars to electric coils in electric machines. These coils or windings are made from copper usually. The windings are placed in slots in the core sheets of the rotor or stator of the electric machine. The end pieces of the windings protrude over the slots and are in the case of high energy generators bent in relation to the main winding part housed in the slot. Here, especially the end windings or simply end winding of a stator of an electric machine are considered. The end pieces of the winding, in the following referred to as end winding or stator end winding, have a support which carries and stiffens the high mass of the end winding protruding from the core sheet of the stator. It was discovered that in operation the support and the end winding vibrate with certain frequencies. Further, it was discovered that these vibrations can cause damages to the stator. This is despite of a highly precise manufacturing of all parts, due to electromagnetic fields and rotor unbalances. It is therefore proposed to measure the vibrations of the stator end winding for test operation and in real world operation. This is done in the state of the art by means of common vibration sensors arranged at the stator end winding. The vibration sensors each measure a deflection of the corresponding end winding. The deflections are evaluated afterwards in connection with each other. After evaluation measures against the deflections of the whole circle along the stator end winding can be taken to deduce the deflections.